User blog:Qibli77/Name Inspiration
If anyone is looking for name inspiration here are some ideas! They are organized by category, but you don't necessarily have to base OCs off of this categorization. For example if a name is listed under warrior you can make them a medicine cat or something, the categories are only suggestions. You do NOT have to ask to use a name. Some names are self-explanatory what they mean, ex. Curlyfur obviously means that the cat has curly fur. If you already have an appearance for your cat, check out the Appearance-Based section to find some names. Or you can stick with neutral names. Note: some neutral names or appearance-based names have personalities in parentheses, again, you are perfectly allowed to change that. Thank you to Starflight897 and Crystalcat137 for name suggestions!!! You are welcome to suggest new names! Neutral *Cherrybloom *Appleshade *Applebloom *Foxshadow *Cherryflower *Strawtail *Melonstem *Sweetberry *Cherryfrost *Firebloom *Nightthunder *Pondlily *Crystaltail *Shininglight *Brightbloom *Prickleplant *Wavegrass *Mountainpeak (suggested for a mountain-themed Clan) *Rosebud *Rosewhisker *Crocuswhisker *Daisypetal *Featherbird *Bubblecloud *Hillstreak *Cricketchirp *Eaglecry *Wolfhowl *Peachstem *Brightleaf *Crowtalon *Beewing *Featherdust *Roseberry *Sunheart *Moonheart *Applespots *Angeldust *Mintleaf *Brightmoon *Peashoot *Dustleaf *Waterflower *Petalwind *Brightcloud *Needlefall *Pinerain *Leafwood *Bubblespring *Leaflight Rank or Allegiance-Based Warrior *Mapleclaw *Badgerclaw Medicine cat *Featherleaf *Feathervine *Yarrowfur *Yarrowtail *Yarrowheart *Yarrowroot *Petalmist (delicate she-cat) Kittypet, loner, or rogue *Ghost (white or light gray pelt) *Pepper (black-and-white pelt) *Cinnamon (light brown pelt) *Demon Appearance-Based Red or ginger pelt *Cherrypelt *Cherryfur *Redhawk *Amberleaf *Peachfur *Peachpelt *Cardinalwing *Cardinalfeather *Gingersun Blue, silver, or gray pelt *Stormsky *Rainstorm *Rainfall *Bluesky *Pebblegleam *Streamripple *Aquaflower *Shinewater *Shinestream *Bluewing *Grayfeather *Tealstone *Bluefeather *Troutfin (RiverClan tom) *Fishfin (RiverClan tom) *Pikefin (RiverClan tom) *Ashflower White or light-colored pelt *Snowsky *Frostpelt (white or light gray pelt) *Whitefox *Whitedove *Snowdove *Iceflake (white or light gray pelt) *Snowflower *Crystalpetal *Crystalflower *Snowcloud *Whitesky *Whitepetal *Snowflight *Whitesun Lilac, fawn, cinnamon, and cream pelts *Lilacheart (lilac pelt) *Violetpetal (violet pelt) *Pinkbloom (fawn pelt) *Cherryflower (light pink pelt) Yellow pelt *Yellowfruit *Yellowapple *Goldenfur *Goldenpelt *Goldenapple *Goldendapple *Sunray *Yellowgrass Brown pelt *Oaktwig *Maplebranch *Pinebark *Browngrass *Pinewood *Berrythorn (quick to fight) *Bronzeflower *Briarbranch (protective) *Acorntail (light brown-ish pelt) Black pelts *Blackwood *Ravenfeather *Crowfur Tortoiseshell and calico pelts *Tortoisefur (tortoiseshell pelt) Stripes, spots, and other markings *Melonstripe (tabby) *Seafoam (small spots; suggested for a water-themed Clan) *Gingerpatch (pelt with ginger patches) *Bananathroat (yellow-colored throat; suggested for a jungle-themed Clan) *Drizzlepelt (small blue-gray markings) *Berryfoot (different colored foot than rest of fur) *Mapleswirl (swirly fur) *Foxtail (red tail) *Snowfall (white speckles on back) *Wormstripe (tabby) *Marblestone (swirly pelt) *Pelicanfeather (black and white/black and gray/white and gray pelt) *Ternwing (black, white, and gray) *Ternfeather (black, white, and gray) *Redstripe *Muddapple (brown dapples) *Drizzlepelt (speckled pelt) *Treedapple (dappled pelt) *Mistytail (blue-gray tail) *Lightfoot Eyes, noses, ears, claws, and whiskers *Stormeye (blue or gray eyes) *Longwhisker (long or drooping whiskers) *Leafeyes (green or leaf-green eyes) *Straightwhisker (straight whiskers) *Aldereyes (brown or brown-gray eyes) *Foxeyes (amber eyes) *Suneyes (yellow eyes) *Tealeyes *Whitewhisker *Darkwhisker *Blackwhisker *Graywhisker *Cloudwhisker (white whiskers) *Yellownose *Peachnose (pink, orange, or yellow nose) *Fogsight (blind) *Shortwhisker *Halfclaws (two claws) Fur length and type *Featherfur (long, fluffy fur) *Raggedtail (ragged pelt/tail) *Curlyfur *Pinespike (spiky fur) *Fluffneedle (fluffy fur) *Curlybark (curly fur) *Fluffytail Based on an object *Strawpelt Category:Blog posts Category:Public Category:Miscellaneous